Ra, Ra, Rasputin
by Nellana
Summary: Soirée, vodka et karaoké... Parfois il n'en faut pas plus pour avoir droit à des moments inoubliables !


Bonne annééééééée tout le monde !

Profitez, lisez, écrivez, regardez, et plein d'autres trucs en "ez" positifs pour passer 2018 à peu près bien et plus si affinités.

Point important pour cet OS : l'idée m'est venue en voyant passer un post tumblr qui évoquait la chanson dans le cadre d'hetalia et j'ai trouvé ça trop drôle pour ne pas le refaire à ma sauce.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Même le kolkolkol d'Ivan est à Himaruya.

* * *

C'était une soirée de fête, sans évènement particulier et en comité réduit, qui avait lieu chez Ivan. Son Alfred chéri avait insisté pour fêter une durée absolument pas ronde de leur relation et en soupirant, le russe avait accepté. Deux minutes plus tard, il avait mis l'américain devant la réalité en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas plutôt envie de se mettre une caisse. Ce dernier avait boudé pendant une demi-heure avant d'envisager un demi-aveu au milieu de justifications qui avaient fait sourire Ivan.

À présent, Alfred en était à danser la macarena sur une table alors qu'il était à peine onze heure, malgré le conseil de son amant qui lui avait répété – comme à chaque soirée – de ne pas chercher à suivre sa consommation d'alcool. Évidemment il n'en avait rien fait, et se ridiculisait désormais sous le regard de Francis, Matthew, Ivan, Natalya et Katya. Ceux-ci étaient toutefois habitués à ses dérapages alcoolisés et ne faisaient pas plus de commentaires que ça, mis à part Francis qui filmait discrètement certains passages pour les transmettre plus tard à Arthur. Même si le français n'était pas totalement sobre non plus. En fait, seuls Katya, Matthew et Ivan étaient encore dans un état raisonnable, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils tenaient mieux l'alcool que les trois autres. En temps normal, la biélorusse avait également une résistance accrue, mais elle avait pour une fois décidé de se lâcher davantage.

Avec un sourire amusé, Ivan observait son incorrigible chéri se déhancher sur la musique espagnole la plus connue au monde. La chanson se termina cependant, déclenchant des rires et quelques applaudissements. Prenant sa main pour l'aider à descendre de sa scène improvisée, le russe dut vaillamment supporter les démonstrations d'affection d'Alfred.

\- Ivaaaaaaaaan !

\- Da ? sourit-il alors que l'américain se jetait dans ses bras.

\- You know I reaaaally love youuuu ?

Le russe se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, mais sans perdre son sourire pour autant. La première vraie déclaration d'amour de son compagnon avait également été prononcée sous l'effet de l'alcool, même s'il l'avait réitérée le lendemain matin sans le moindre problème.

\- Tu as assez bu pour ce soir, je crois.

\- I'm not dran... dron... drunk !

\- Mais bien sûr... Tu tiens à peine debout, подсолнечник. (tournesol)

Le ton doux et amusé fit froncer les sourcils de la première puissance mondiale, qui se mit très maturément à bouder en tournant le dos à son amant, bras croisés sur la poitrine et joues gonflées.

Dix secondes plus tard, une idée de génie traversa son esprit pour prouver à Ivan qu'il était à peine pompette. Alfred cessa de bouder pour aller chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Natalya, qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire. Elle chercha ensuite sur l'ordinateur la version just dance de la chanson que l'américain lui avait demandé.

\- C'est bon, je l'ai, annonça-t-elle. Il y a les paroles avec, j'envoie ça sur la télé dans deux secondes.

\- Yes ! You're awesome !

Ivan haussa partiellement un sourcil. Visiblement, son cher et tendre avait passé un peu trop de temps avec Gilbert sur les derniers mois. Il allait devoir faire quelques rappels à son cher albinos sur le vocabulaire à employer en présence d'Alfred. Son américain de petit-ami était déjà bien assez bruyant et exhaustif au naturel. Il en était à ce stade de ses pensées lorsque la musique se lança, et avec elle les premiers mouvements d'Alfred qui imitait la silhouette à l'écran. Un rire presque nerveux manqua de lui échapper quand le blond commença à chanter en même temps.

\- There lived a certain man, in Russia long ago ! He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow !

Francis et Natalya avaient d'ores et déjà explosé de rire devant la scène improbable, Katya avait l'air ahuri et Matthew avait discrètement commencé à filmer son jumeau.

\- Most people looked at him, with terror and with fear ! But to Moscow chicks, he was such a lovely dear !

Les figures du célèbre jeu, bien qu'assez difficiles sur cette musique, étaient déjà terriblement clichées mais alors dansées par Alfred bourré, c'était... indescriptible. Ivan hésita presque une minute entre le rire et l'expression ahurie, mais se décida finalement pour cette dernière.

\- He ruled the russian land, and never mind the Czar ! But the kasachok, he danced really wunderbar !

La tête d'Alfred exprima exactement son ressenti en lisant les mots qui défilaient, à savoir qu'il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il chantait.

\- In all affairs of States, he was the man to please ! But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze !

La nation russe rougit soudainement, en priant un instant pour que son amant n'apprenne jamais dans quelle mesure certaines paroles de cette chanson étaient... inspirées de la vérité.

\- Ra Ra Rasputin ! Russia's greatest love machine ! And so they shot him 'til he was dead ! Oooh those russians !

Alfred s'écroula à moitié par terre à la fin, après s'être complètement embrouillé dans les derniers pas de danse. Une série de rires et d'applaudissements nourris saluèrent la prestation unique que la nation américaine venait de leur offrir. Matthew rangea son portable en catimini et reprit une mine totalement innocente et adorable, recevant toutefois un clin d'oeil amusé et complice de Natalya. La biélorusse avait mis longtemps avant d'accepter la relation de son frère, et par conséquent toute action susceptible de nuire à Alfred sans toutefois énerver Ivan recevait son approbation.

Katya avait toujours du mal à se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de voir, et Francis n'avait pas cessé de rigoler. Quant à Alfred, il s'était assis par terre pour plus de stabilité et faisait un grand sourire à Ivan, ravi de sa splendide démonstration de sobriété.

Un flash sembla toutefois passer dans ses yeux et il fronça les sourcils. Les personnes qui le regardaient eurent presque l'impression de voir une série d'engrenages s'agiter dans son cerveau. Ce manège dura presque trente secondes, au bout desquelles il se leva furieux et se dirigea droit sur un Ivan abasourdi.

\- WHO IS THAT DAMN RASPUTIN AND WHY IS HE YOUR GREATEST LOVE MACHINE !?

Matthew regretta longtemps d'avoir arrêté de filmer si tôt.

* * *

Voilà, c'est rapide mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Lâchez un pouce bleu, un ptit commentaire et partagez la vidéo si vous avez aimé, ça me ferait vachement plaisir ! (comment ça je me suis trompée de site ?)


End file.
